Fortune and Favor
by Mira Maravain
Summary: Thrown into the middle of the conflict between the plotting Homunculus and the reckless Elric Brothers, Idril finds herself an unwilling participant in the coming battle. After surviving the process of becoming a human chimera, she takes refuge alongside Greed and his followers. How will Idril's decisions and power influence the end result?
1. The Ishvalan War of Extermination

_**Chapter 1: The Ishval War of Extermination**_

The air hung thick with the smell of human decay and suffering. The heat of the wind offering no cleansing breeze or reprieve from the haunting odor of death. It was impossible not to feel the searing quality of the sand against the soles of one's shoes, heating the rubber and adding to the unrelenting brutality of the war scarred land. Buildings in sight had fallen into disrepair and commonly had walls punctured or missing from the ruthless attacks by the Amestrian military. The Ishvalans were losing the war; though now it had become more akin to a genocide.

Among the rubble, countless of the white-haired and red-eyed Ishvalans still clung to life and the prospect of victory. Many of the monks trained in combat were capable of out-matching a common soldier within their enemies ranks. But found that closing the distance in open desert terrain proved impossible when staring down the barrel of a gun. Hence why the Aerugonians offered their support from the south.

"The caravan is here! Quickly, grab as many arms as you can!" Called one of the Ishvalan elders, his brow caked with crusted blood from a wound. He ushered the men behind the shelter of the chapel, in which a wagon filled with supplies and weapons awaited them. Driving it were three Aerugonians, handing the items with prompt necessity to the gathering crowd.

Caravans such as this one have been arriving for months from Aerugo; as it is the country with the most prosperous economy. Hoping to sway the tide of battle in favor of the Ishvalans, considering the long known rivalry it has had with Amestris.

"Idril, can you take the medical pack to their infirmary? It's a block from here, but this side of the city is quiet for now." Called the main driver of the wagon, his order directed at the young woman who'd been charged with keeping a lookout for any signs of danger.

Giving a nod in response, she grabbed the labeled bag and slung it over her shoulder, glancing over her shoulder at her leader. "Keep a lookout while I'm gone. I'll be fast." Jumping from the side of the wagon, she slipped her hand around the handle of a pistol. Better safe than sorry in a warzone.

She took off in a sprint, aware of the sensation of her heart pumping rapidly in her chest, aware that danger might well be behind every corner. Her knuckles turned a gruesome shade of ivory as she clutched the handle of her weapon with caution. However, she forced in a steady intake of dusty air, needing to calm herself as she slowed against the wall of one of the buildings. Recognizing the path from previous visits, she slipped around the corner and instantly raised her hands to show that she meant no harm.

As expected, two monks had been standing guard by the door and had aimed their weapons at the female. Fortunately, one of the males cracked a smile as he recognized the woman and lowered his weapons.

"Idril! You are a sight in these troubled times. More supplies for the Rockbells?" He inquired, signaling his friend to lower his weapon as well.

She nodded and stepped forward, handing the bag to the monk. "Yes. I wish I could send them my regards, but I must return to my post. It is getting harder to remain for extended periods."

He grimaced and Idril caught sight of the despair visible in his gaze. "We're aware. Is this to be your last trip?" The question sounded desperate, as though he knew the answer but wished for the alternative.

A guilty expression seized Idril's features and she dropped her gaze. "I believe so. The Prince no longer thinks it is safe for us to be associated."

The monk moved forward to place a hand on the woman's shoulder, causing her to raise her eyes in a startled manner. At this proximity, she could clearly see the bandages hidden beneath his loose wraps and the more recent cuts and bruises that were scattered against his tanned skin. "Ishvala owes Aerugo a great debt. Thank you for your help."

She met his eyes with her own, before returning the same gesture with her hand upon his shoulder. "And when Amestris pays for their atrocities, we will consider that debt repaid, my friend."

He smiled hopefully and stepped back, wincing slightly at the motion. "I'll let the Rockbells know that you wish them the best. Take care, Idril."

Mustering her sense of responsibility and courage, she turned around and swiftly snuck back around and onto the street. Crossing the way and hurrying back to the caravan at a sprint. Her grip on her gun had relaxed during the conversation with the monk, but as she recommenced her duty, the grasp on the handle rekindled. Catching sight of a few Ishvalans carrying crates of food and resources making their way back to the shelter were a comforting vision. The men holding the rifles, ammo and grenades were less pleasant to think of.

Eventually, she skidded around the last corner and breathed a sigh of relief as the wagon sat nearly empty at the back of the chapel. The head driver caught her in his peripheral vision and offered a wave. She smiled faintly and closed the distance, hopping back into her position at the side. "No incidents while I was gone?"

The driver shook his head with a thankful smile, "None. Let's get going and make it as far as we can before we lose daylight." He snuck into the front seat of the vehicle and slipped the key into the ignition as the last few supplies were removed from the back. The other Aerugonian man moved to the other seat, while Idril would stay in the back and keep an eye out.

They drove out from the back of the chapel and the shade of the wall, and out onto the blazing sun. She certainly wasn't looking forward to the long heated trip back. But it was certainly better than remaining in the front of battle. Grabbing the side of the truck and steadying herself as it bumped along the road out of the city, she narrowed her eyes on the horizon, irritated that the mirage of heat at the edge of it was obscuring her sight for the most part. Her hands fumbled into her pack and she pulled out a pair of binoculars, adjusting them to the according distance before settling them on her nose.

A man adorned in Amestrian garb stood on the sand, thumbing a glistening stone in his palm. However, she also managed to make out the shape of a silver pocketwatch swinging from his belt.

Needing no other incentive, she dropped her binoculars and yelled at the driver, "Alchemist to our right!"

Without hesitation, the driver stepped on the gas with all his might and floored it, speeding off into the distance. Yet Idril found herself flung backwards as the car lurched forward, having forsaken her grip in order to peer through her binoculars. She tumbled over the safety ledge at the back and landed roughly on the hot sand. Coughing out as she peered at the speeding car in horror, a strangled scream of desperation trying to leave her throat; but it only resulted in more wheezing.

In the distance, Solf J. Kimblee watched in growing amusement as the car distanced itself from him. He flashed a knowing smile and lifted his hand, now glowing with the might of the Philosopher's Stone.

A crackle of crimson energy erupted from his palm and unleashed itself into the ground. It traversed through the terrain before erupting in front of the vehicle, causing it to smash against the rock obstacle at full speed. Rupturing the engine and gas tank, sending an explosion of fire and metal into the air. Alongside a laugh from Kimblee as he reveled in the symphony of destruction.

Idril's grey eyes widened in shock as she watched the car explode, leaving no chance that her friends had survived. She glanced back at the Alchemist, unable to move as fear gripped her. But she also knew that standing up or moving would only alert him to her presence. Yet, she also found herself unable to look away. As though staring plausible death in the eye was more comforting than looking away.

A figure joined Kimblee at his perch, someone she didn't recognize and couldn't distinctly identity as Amestrian. She blinked as she felt a tingling on her left hand, and glanced to see a yellow scorpion crawling along her palm. Stifling her reaction, she calmly allowed the insect to crawl across, before gingerly gripping it by the poisonous tail and flinging it elsewhere. She'd spent enough time in the desert to know how to deal with them. But the action brought her gaze slightly to the left, where she saw her binoculars laying partially buried in the sand. If she did survive this, she wanted to have no regrets.

Hopefully this decision wouldn't be one.

Holding her breath, she crawled along the searing sand towards her binoculars. Her head angled to the side as she tried to watch the Alchemist and the other person; hoping they weren't aware of her presence. Time seemed to stretch on and on, aware once more that her heart had commenced beating frantically in her chest, adrenaline starting to pump in her veins as danger lurked nearby. The wreckage of the smoking car added to the heat, considering she could feel the burning flames even at this distance.

Fortune appeared to be on her side for a moment, though. And her hand outstretched to grab her instrument. Wasting no time as she shook them free of sand and then turned her head back to catch sight of the Alchemist.

Now that she was no longer in a moving vehicle, it was far less of a challenge to focus on the identity of the one who'd just murdered her friends. She adjusted the settings slightly before resting it on the man's face. Raven black hair tied back in a tail with two long strands framing his face, he stood with a poise of malice and condescension. Idril knew she was scowling at the sight of him, but once she turned her attention to the shorter figure beside him, she was petrified.

His hair was oddly separated into distinct strands and he bore a smile that would rival the grin of a maniac. His outfit was different as well, nothing comparable to what the soldiers or officers of Amestris normally wore. It almost looked as if he were here to have fun, not take part in a war. She angled her binoculars down to the sand, not wishing to watch any longer, as her stomach was starting to lurch from the ordeal. But as she was lowering her gaze, she caught sight of a strange mark on the odd boy's thigh. A red symbol that was difficult to make out and held no significance to her. But then another crackle of crimson rose around him, like the one she'd seen destroy the car.

Idril securely angled the binoculars back up, trying to catch sight once more of his fa-.

Her face.

He had... He did... He changed... It was her... That was her...

Idril found herself staring into her own eyes and then watching her face smile with gruesome intent. She saw another beam of the crimson light, but this time coming from the Alchemist. Yet she couldn't look away. Too stunned and mortified.

She looked into her own eyes when everything went black.


	2. A Prompt Conjunction

_**Chapter 2: A Prompt Conjunction**_

Waking up after falling unconscious feels sickeningly different compared to waking up from a dream. Everything went black and white. The world started to spin without pause and she lost all balance. A pounding in the side of her head kept rhythm with her heart, a method for her to estimate how many times she drifted in and out of consciousness; between when she could hear the pulsing and not.

She never dared to open her eyes. The sentiment that she may awake to find her body mangled and broken or perhaps sent off to whatever hell or heaven she dared to believe in. She found comfort in the blackness of her eyelids. Perhaps she knew that what lay beyond would be too much for her to bear right now. Or was it simply that she feared what lurked in the light?

As for her other senses, there was little she could do to prevent experiencing what the rest of her body noticed. She was laying down a stiff surface; likely metallic considering the cold sting it had against her bare skin when outside hands adjusted her. Bindings were wrapped on her wrists, ankles and waist, preventing her from escape if she dared to consider it. Strangely, no pain threatened to arose in her bones or flesh. She felt not a scratch or mark on her skin. But she still had no recollection whether she was injured to begin with.

The smell was unpleasant, but not assaulting. It reminded her faintly of a doctor's office. Too clean to be a home and far too devoid of a building's normal charm. Had she been transported back to Aerugo? Was she in the hospital?

Idril shifted, but received little relief from the stiffness as the restraints kept her detained. No. They wouldn't tie people down in a hospital.

"Good, she's conscious again. Sit her up." A voice from nearby broke the silence, it registered as a man's tone to her mind.

The sound of moving gears and pistons caused Idril to tense her muscles, before the platform where she laid began to rise and lift her upper body at an angle.

Don't look. Don't look. Don't look.

"Are you sure she's conscious? She hasn't opened her eyes for quite some time." A different voice. Another male, less certain and more than likely a henchmen.

A quiet laugh came from the other man, throaty and gruff. "She's awake. Doesn't matter if her eyes stay closed. It won't stop anything. Get me the muffler. She might be a screamer."

Her hands tightened into fists at his words. No. She wouldn't scream. She needed to know what was going to happen.

The Aerugonian's eyes slowly opened, her pupils immediately shrinking by the high amount of light being presented from the cieling. It was a lab. Her eyes eventually focused on one of the doctors, widening as he leaned forward to return the gaze with a grin.

He was an aged man by the look of him, with dusty auburn hair that was receding from his hairline and wrinkles that were telling of his state. His eyes were hidden from the shine of his glasses and in his grin was a single gold tooth.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a quiet one?" He breathed out, his rancid breath causing Idril's nose to flare in disgust.

The gold-toothed doctor wheezed out a laugh before leaning back and setting the muffler aside. "We won't need this, then."

Idril watched as the muffler was put on the counter and the 'doctor' set his instruments on a moveable table near her side. Oh god. Were they going to perform an experiment?

Swallowing her fear, she addressed him calmly. Drawing back to her upbringing in a merchant family; having been trained to remain calm while speaking or bartering with anyone. "What are you going to do?"

The doctor's smile grew, "Something I hope you survive."

She winced and spoke again, "Who are you?"

"Your doctor, of course! As my patient, I assure you. If at any point you want me to stop. Just _scream_." He cackled once more before leaning back in his chair.

She watched as the other man came over and stuck something into her arm, briefly causing her to assume it was a needle judging by the momentary prick. Idril also took into account that both men were wearing white overcoats. Scientists, more than doctors.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a broad and tall figure standing in the doorway, dressed in the typical Amestris uniform. - No, his uniform was too decorated to be standard. The number of stars lining his shoulders and the hat that covered the raven-hued hair on his head have it way. Führer King Bradley.

"Ahh, Wrath! Have you come to watch the show?" The doctor giggled and reached for something metal, she heard something inhuman. An animal, maybe. Probably a bird of sorts.

The Führer shook his head. "No. I'll address the issue at a later date. Who is she?" His dark eyes fixated on Idril, cold and uncaring as he bore into her unflinchingly.

"An Aerugonian spy, apparently. The one Envy brought us. I thought we'd show her some Amestrian hospitality."

Idril's eyes narrowed in anger. Amestrians. How dare they! Her hands fought against the binds, but she gradually began to feel weaker and weaker. As if her energy was being drained.

"Do you think she'll survive the process?" The Führer questioned with an absence of true interest.

"She'll survive. The question is whether or not her consciousness will remain. If not, well, the sewers will have another guard-dog." The doctor slipped on his gloves and directed his henchman to grab the bird cage.

"Very well. Come see me afterwards, then."

Idril gritted her teeth and hissed at the ruler of Amestris, "I'll stand over your corpse, Amestrian scum!"

A hand roughly slapping her across the face was enough to silence her. As well prove a disorienting and painful diversion from her anger.

"Come now. Let's begin!" The doctor jittered with unrestrained glee. Drawing some sort of pattern with paint on her torso.

She turned her head to the side, the sedative now fully taking it's toll as she felt herself losing her grip on consciousness once more. Her eyes made contact with those of a beautiful snowy owl. Watching her from its cage, though the same could be said for both of them.

A rush of illuminating light flooded the room and she felt herself fall.


	3. On White Wings

_**Chapter 3: On White Wings**_

Waking up strapped to a lab table held a bit more promise than opening your eyes to the sight of cell bars. At least, for those who fear the idea of being caged.

Iron bars were strongly reinforced to block the entrance and exit from the cell, the three other sides of the cell being stone rock walls. It smelled strongly of a petting zoo. Wheat covered the ground, as well as mud and blood. Or was that feces? Idril didn't want to know that answer. The small cushion placed to serve as a bed was thrown in the corner, and she assumed she'd been thrown as well considering the aching pain in her lower back.

Memory of the operation table and the conversation in the laboratory were still reachable in her mind. But the sedatives acted as a heavy fog to the operation itself.

Groaning, Idril lifted a hand to rub her forehead as she sat up. Consciously aware of the rattling sounds and the mixture of breathing from down the halls. It was irritating to listen to, and bothered her hearing to no end. She covered her eyes and scrambled over to the cushion, defensively curling up as she closed her eyes and refused to move. Unsure why she felt a pang of claustrophobia when looking over at the bars of the cell, having never before felt enclosed in tight spaces. Yet suddenly it was all she could do to close her eyes and wish it all away.

"Number sixty-three! Send him over!" A bellowing voice yelled from somewhere far down the hall, but to Idril it was as if he had screamed in her ear. Wincing at the discomfort, she tightened her palms against her ears and pushed her face into the fabric of the cushion.

What was going on? Where was she? Why was she here?

The sound of footsteps whispered along the stone floor of the hall, unsure and weak as they traversed the long distance. Idril resigned her desire to try and refrain herself from hearing ever sound in the vicinity, as it was proving ineffective. She turned her head around to catch sight of the form walking past her cell. Noticing that her vision appeared different from before. Sharper. Clearer. But maybe it was just her imagination.

Brushing by her cell was a very petit male. Thin and frail in appearance overall. A tuft of bushy brown hair sat upon his head, just above two fairly large ears. His nose was funnily pointed and elongated, sniffing the air consistently by habit. Small lips were overpassed by a pair of uneven bucked teeth. He didn't look inside Idril's cell as he walked, too concerned for his own well being as he answered his summons.

The normally quiet and calm woman that had witnessed him passing was now standing as far back as possible. Chest heaving with unheard fear as her instincts screamed at her that something was wrong. There was no way in hell that she just saw a rat-man pass her.

Lifting her hands up, she cradled her head in her hands. Glad that her white hair cascaded down to cover the view of the -. White.

"White..." She whispered under her breath. Her fingers trembling as she held the silken strands of hair that had somehow changed. Falling down the wall and onto her rump, she couldn't hold back the waterfall of tears that came pouring from her eyes. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she held herself there and sobbed into her knees.

"No, no! What happened to me? This isn't possible. None of this is possible! I want to go home!" She blurted through her cries, though most of her words sounded incoherent against the tears and sniffing.

Countless tears were shed as Idril sat there like a broken piece of glass. Eventually falling back into her prefered silent state. She had never been one for talking when she didn't need to. As a prisoner, it helped to remind her of herself as an individual. She'd eat when given food. Drink when her water came. And sleep when her body could remain awake no longer. A primitive and mentally draining existence. But she endured.

Only on the eleventh day after her first day in the cell, was Idril forced to exert her humanity.

"Number eighty-eight. Send her over!" The voice bellowed from down the hall as it did at random times during the day, often times more than once.

The conclusion that her number would be called at some point had dawned on the woman. But she did not yearn for that day. As few of those who walked past her cell ever made the treck back.

A large male slammed open her cage and snorted, waving her hand and ordering her to move. Cautious and tentative, but eerily silent as she stepped out barefoot from her cell. Still dressed in the rugged desert traveling gear that she'd first arrived in, though now it smelled awful and was far from hygienic.

Hands at her sides, she walked down the hall. Not bothering to look into the rows upon rows of cells at covered both sides of the passage. Human creatures of all sorts would be littered inside. And she had no want for able concepts for nightmares.

"Hurry up." The brute guard that followed muttered and Idril thusly increased her speed. Instantly grateful for the suggestion, as the added swiftness brought a dull breeze into her cheeks. She felt her mood brighten and her heart soar. Feeling pleasantly lighter on her feet, she gracefully descended the stairs that led down from the hall. Ascending her pace into a run as she sprinted down the steps, no fear clouding her soul and only the desire to feel the semblance of wind on her skin clouded her judgement as she ignored the outraged cries from the guard that chased after her.

_Freedom, freedom! _She thought to herself as a beautiful smile crossed her lips. Her white hair flowing back from her as she vaulted from step to step. Never in her life had she known herself to be this dextrous or swift-footed. In truth, she felt as if she weighed as much as a single feather.

But such sensations could not last forever. Time had granted her the favor of a taste of freedom. And now she sought it like a moth chasing after the light.

Soon, the steps ended. And she halted at the sight of a closed door. Her ears catching the sounds of a thundering brute clambering down the steps after her. The sluggish noise brought a faint smile to her lips.

"Enter."

She turned back to face the door and showed no hesitance as she turned the doorknob and stepped through.

Seated in the center of the large room, was a man adorned in loose white wrappings. His dusty blonde hair was slick and long, loose passed his shoulders. While a thick, but cut beard coated his chin and jawline.

Idril immediately felt herself being assaulted by the man's aura. One of dark power and even darker intent. And yet, she stayed still and silent. Closing the door behind her, just as the guard huffed down the last few steps.

The male opened his arms and leaned back in his seat. "You show no fear. That is rare for a chimera."

A chimera? She watched him sternly. Faintly hearing the whispering cries of thousands of people coming from the center of the room. Coming from him. A chilly shiver crawled up her spine, but she held her ground and her tongue.

"I must say. You are one of the few chimeras I have seen that do not directly show any drastic mutations to your physical form."

_Other than my hair. _She thought bitterly to herself. Though her expression gave away nothing. Obviously this man was in charge of whatever was going on here. He showed no concern that he was alone in the room with her, unarmed. And judging by the size and strength of the other prisoners she'd seen answer the summoning, he had reason to be confident.

"Are you mute?" He asked bluntly and with an irritated tone.

Idril paused and shook her head.

"Just a quiet chimera, then. Such a nice change. Tell me, chimera. What animal were you fused with?"

Her eyes widened. Her fists clenched. She glanced down at the floor. She hadn't wanted to consider it. After seeing those half-human half-animal people crossing her cell each day. She thought that she had to be unlike them. But this confirmed her fears. The image of the snowy owl flashed in her mind.

"An owl." She answered in her typical soft tone.

"And you are certain?"

"Yes."

The man clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "You seem intelligent enough for a chimera. You might prove to be a useful tool. Return to your cell immediately. You will be called for training tomorrow. Either you advance each day or we kill you. Now go."

Idril flinched at his words. He hadn't even asked for her name. Turning, she opened the door and was relieved to find that the guard had left. She closed it behind her and exhaled. Chimera or not, she was going to get through this.

At any cost.


	4. The Taste of Freedom

_**Chapter 4: The Taste of Freedom**_

A trapped animal can be threateningly talented at bidding their time for an opportunity to escape. The facility that served as Idril's gloomy residence for the last handful of years was designed to prevent any unwanted escapades from the test subjects. Every window was securely reinforced and nearly impossible to break with force. Each one hung precariously high on the ceiling of the main training gym, shedding a healthy amount of tempting light on their sweaty bodies.

The days spent in her cell were nothing but a distant memory, after receiving the twisted promotion to that of a chimera destined to serve the military of Amestris. But more specifically, serve the commanders as their personal guard-dogs. Her room had been upgraded from a disgusting cell, into a small room of her own. Equipped with a bed and latrine, an improvement in all its simplicity. Instead of a steel bar cage, this chamber was protected by four thick steel walls and a metal door. Above her head was a see-through grate that often clanged when feet traversed across it.

How long had she been a slave to their scientist's regime? Enduring years of physical structuring through combat instructors and weapon specialists became routine. Even some days when the scientists themselves would enter, escorting military personnel who had come to examine the newest branch of soldier for their army. They'd observe the group with keen, ambitious eyes, watching them exercise their skills and giving them the chance to request whichever chimera they wished to have in advance.

Over her time spent in this hellhole, she'd certainly kept an ear out for any information she might obtain. Traitorous intent lingered in her heart, seeking a way out while backs were turned to her. The constant aura of dread never left this place. Deep below her feet, she knew that the aged man she'd met before was the source of it. They'd mentioned his name from time to time; Father.

No, that was not allowed to be his name. As if an abomination such as him could claim themselves as a creator. Idril bitterly hated the people associated with her suffering, but she hated the ones who stood by and watched even more. Maintaining her silence, speaking only when spoken to, executing her orders with strict obedience: she wanted to become the most lethal and disciplined chimera. Secretly waiting for a chance to ruin their ambitions and betray any hopes of success that they might have for her. That was her plan.

Comparable to the other chimeras chosen to take part in this training, Idril was nearing the end of her required learning. She was an expert swordswoman, a weapon of choice that fit smoothly into her precise and rapid fighting style. She was educated in Alchemy, a concept that had been so foreign to her previous to her capture. Though she could not do the craft, it was still a newfound knowledge that she'd been given. Geography had been strictly taught, alongside military strategies, body language and the anatomy of both humans and chimeras. In all this, she excelled.

Another day of training found Idril sparring with a tiger chimera.

Idril danced like a feather in the wind to avoid her opponent's slashing claws. The combatant's name was Ersha and she was far more physically apt than a chimera fused with an owl.

It was all Idril could do but to dodge, narrowly avoiding certain injury as Ersha advanced. Idril was faster and lighter on her feet, utilizing it to her advantage as she waiting for a chance to slash forwards with her scimitars.

"Let me rip you up, birdy!" Ersha growled between gritted teeth, the cat-like slit of her eyes dilating with excitement as she noticed Idril stagger as she misplaced her foot. She lunged forward and attempted to rake her claws downwards.

"Too easy," teased Idril. The feint with her foot had worked, and she ducked downwards to avoid the the claws as she twisted her body around forcefully. Sending her blade spinning into the woman's exposed belly, leaving a trail of open blood to pour form the grievous wound.

Ersha yowled and leaped back, holding her arms over her the slice as she hissed in pain. "Medic!" She screeched, and fumbled over to the hurrying man with the first aid kit.

"Excellent timing, Idril. I couldn't have done it better myself." Her instructor praised, knowing that his chimera would fetch a high price from the commanders.

The owl-chimera met his gaze as she lifted her dual scimitars and slid them back into the two sheaths strapped behind her shoulders. "Thank you, sir."

The instructor grinned and tossed her a hair-tie. "I'd say you're complete. The perfect package for one of the commanders. Do you think you're ready?"

She caught the item and pulled back her long white hair, tying it back into a tail as she straightened and saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Good, good. A final test, then. I imagine it will take only a few seconds. Come this way, eighty-eight."

She tensed, sensing that the possibility of completion was near. A chance to forsake this damned place and all the people involved with it. Regardless, she followed him with feathered steps. Ignoring the jealous growl from Ersha in the background, Idril kept pace with her instructor.

"The commanders are confident that you will be a find addition. They say that the chimeras have proven themselves quite useful."

Idril nodded, speaking softly, "And I will uphold that standard."

The instructor chuckled hollowly and guided them down countless halls. "I'm sure you will."

A few minutes of silence past, and Idril lost track of how far they'd come. They stopped plenty of times for security checks with guards blocking doors and keys that only worked in certain fashions.

Upon reaching a blue door, Idril halted alongside her instructor. She could vaguely hear the faint muttering of the wind on the other side. It was an exit. Her mind raced, but she stayed absolutely silent and immobile. Any reaction and she'd be unable to do this precisely.

"Now," She saw him reach into his coat and remove a hand-held control panel. His thumb comfortably resting on one of the buttons. "I'm going to let you step outside. After a few minutes, walk back in. If you try to run, I will signal the guard to gun you down. We'll do this every day until you are deemed ready for initiation."

She nodded in understanding, but her left hand had balled into a fist. This was it.

"Excellent." He turned, reaching to put his hand on the doorknob and open the way.

Before the door had evolved into anything more than a slim crack of light, Idril's fist collided with the side of the instructor's temple. The surge of desperate strength into her limb had been enough to slam his head into the side of the wall, effectively knocking him out cold.

The panel slid uselessly out of his palm, the button unpushed.

Idril readied herself with a large inhale, before vaulting from her position and onto the grassy terrain of the laboratory's lawn. Running across the grass as she smiled vibrantly, the wind in her face and the taste of freedom filling her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the challenge of the laboratory's fence, increasing her speed as she approached it, running up the side of it before flipping herself over and landing lithely on the ground. The training would certainly come in handy.

_Freedom. _The word felt so sweet. Sweeter than honey and candy as she jogged down the street, putting as much distance as she could between her and the facility.

Noticing a group of soldiers perking as their communicators were suddenly blaring, and they rose it to their ears to receive orders. Idril took cover inside the door of a shop, intently zoning in her enhanced hearing as she tried to pick up the conversation.

"… Escaped… White hair… On sight… Shoot."

Idril shook herself free of the fear that gripped hold of her as she heard the word 'shoot'. She'd come too far to die by such a menial force.

The whistle of a train nearby jolted her to attention and she glanced over across the street. A train station sat not too far from where she was, the positioned train preparing to leave for its destination.

"Freedom." She told herself firmly, before making a run for it. A few cries of alert sounded from the scattered officers as they noticed her white mane. She popping of gunfire stung her hearing, but she knowingly blocked the sound out.

"All aboard!" announced the conductor, before the gears and wheels of the train started to groan into effect, slowly pulling the train out of the station.

_Almost there! _She reached the platform and wasted not a second before jumping onto the back railing of the train, keeping a firm grip as it lurched out of distance for anyone else to jump. Ducking behind one of the shafts of metal, she safely covered herself from sight and aim of any gunfire.

She did it. She's free.

A breath of relief overcame her, alongside a few choked sobs, before she paused. Where was this train going?

Peeking up to get a last look at the station, she saw the sign hanging on the side of the tracks. "Dublith."

Well, it certainly wasn't Aerugo. But right now, anywhere was better than where she'd just been."


	5. The Life and Times of Idril Vrissan

_**Chapter 5: The Life and Times of Idril Vrissan**_

"What is it, Dolcetto?" Martel questioned as she leaned back against the brick wall. In her hand was a butterfly knife, a blade that could be hidden between a piece of fixed plastic, but easily revealed with a flick of the wrist. She seemed to be treating it more as a toy, snaking it between her fingers.

The man she addressed had his nose to the hair, breathing in the city air before pausing. "I'm not sure. I keep catching a strange scent. But the wind is making it hard to pinpoint."

"Strange? What's that mean?" Martel snorted and pocketed her knife.

"Another chimera." Dolcetto replied, stepping forward as he left the alley, but turned back to look at Martel. "Let's go check it out. Might be some sort of spy looking for the boss."

Martel pursed her lips, but pushed herself off from the wall. Walking to Dolcetto's side as she crossed her arms over her abdomen. "Alright. But let's make this quick. If we don't find the source," She pointed a finger in the direction of the Devil's Nest, "We head back before dark. I don't wanna spend the night scanning every street."

"Fine, fine." He sniffed the air as he walked, before sharply turning to the left. "This way."

Grumbling, Martel followed in his stead. "I hate it when you do that."

Dolcetto chuckled and kept his hand comfortably on the hilt of his katana. "What do you think our next job will be? Boss has been planning something real big as of late."

"Huh? You mean the next job will be a big one?"

The dog-chimera nodded his head and directed them down another narrow street. "I'm pretty sure. Now that one of the Amestrian Majors decided to spend his vacation here for a week, Boss has been pacing around to decide what he wants."

Martel grinned in amusement, "What? -Greed- doesn't know what he wants? Who would've thought it. Probably some sort of treasure or document. Anything that would hard to come by."

He shrugged and sniffed the air deeply, "We won't know until he tell us. I hope I get to lead this one. Roa wasn't the best last time."

Smirking, Martel responded in a tone overflowing with cynical wit, "He did fine. You're just jealous because Greed doesn't think you're cut for it."

"Be quiet!" He barked.

A witty smile curled on her lips and she leaned over his shoulder, "Can't handle the truth, little pup-." Martel was silenced as Dolcetto's hand flipped around to slap against her lips harshly, leaving a stinging sensation across her mouth, causing her to jump back with a hiss.

"Shut up! We're close." Dolcetto explained, passing an apologetic look as Martel grimaced in irritation.

The weather in Dublith had always been consistently warm and airy. A pleasant town to reside in during the winter months, due to a very limited amount of snowfall and the illusion of an elongated summer. However, tonight wasn't particularly appealing compared to what a resident would expect. The air was frigid and nippy, a nagging wind biting at exposed skin that it came across between the tall buildings.

"There. The scent is coming from her." Dolcetto whispered after they turned a corner, pointing to a woman that stood comfortably in the center of the street. As if she were enjoying the bitter freeze of the wind as it blew her hair to the side and caressed her body.

Martel grimaced, but couldn't resist a pang of curiosity at the sight of the female's beautiful ivory tresses. "Is she an Ishvalan?"

"An Ishvalan wouldn't stand in the street. At least a smart one. Come on, let's see if she's friendly." Dolcetto urged as he approached, also intrigued as the identity of this particular chimera.

But their footsteps could not be hidden from the enhanced hearing of Idril, and she swifty spun to watch them approach. At first glance, they came across as ordinary humans but bizarrely gave off a familiar presence. The thought of chimera camaraderie made her nearly give off a snort of derision.

"You're a chimera, aren't you?" Dolcetto asked bluntly, stopping at the edge of the street, lingering in the shadow of a building that did little to obscure his features and form. The same went for Martel, though she stayed further back.

"As are you both." Idril stated, facing them fully as she narrowed her eyes, her body tensing as if waiting for them to make the first strike.

Catching this reaction, Martel raised her voice to add, "We aren't here to hurt you. What brings you to Dublith?"

The consolation eased Idril momentarily, but she did not lessen her wariness of the strangers. She showed hesitance in answering, but concluded silently that nothing good would come from lying at this stage. "I am running."

Dolcetto smirked and shot a victorious look at Martel. Glancing back to Idril as he smiled reassuringly, "The Amestrian military, right? Yeah. That's who we all ran from. My name's Dolcetto."

The snowy-haired woman blinked and bowed her head, "And I'm Idril. I won't deny that it's refreshing to have a conversation on my own free will."

Martel ran her fingers through her short blonde hair as she chuckled and stepped forward beside Dolcetto, "I remember that feeling. I'm Martel, nice to meet you." She put a hand on her hip and lifted her hand just above her shoulder, pointing with her thumb back the way they came. "I know this might sound sudden, but we've got a place in town with some other free chimeras. If you need somewhere to recuperate, you're welcome to come."

Dolcetto nodded, "The Devil's Nest, as its called."

Idril shifted her gaze between the two as she listened attentively. They were offering her a place? Either she was foolish enough to allow herself to feel a pang of relief or fortunate enough to have taken that train. "I suppose one night of safety is too appealing an offer to decline." The hint of a smile broke upon her lips; a rather attractive expression that had scarcely appeared in many years.

"Great," Dolcetto exclaimed, "I'm sure Greed won't mind another chimera under his roof."

Martel smiled as she started to walk back down the alley, "At least she's pretty. He won't complain."

Dolcetto rolled his eyes at the snake-chimera, "I hope not. I still want that leadership job..."

"Give it a rest, dog breath!"

Idril fidgeted uncomfortably at their idle banter. Too long had it been since she'd seen friends comfortably teasing one another. Memories of her time in Aerugo flashed in her mind before she dismissed them.

It was time to accept the past and face the future.


	6. Greed, The Avaricious

**_Chapter 6: Greed, the Avaricious_**

Bido stood nervously in the room as Greed paced back and forth in contemplative thought. His hands closed together and he intertwined his fingers to cease their shaking. The lizard-chimera's bald head glistened in the light after he'd begun sweating profusely.

The room was on the second floor of the Devil's Nest, normally considered the meeting room on more 'formal' occasions, though the term is loosely used. A square table sat in the center, but the surrounding chairs were placed against a wall. No windows were present, nor anything else of significant value. Apart from the map of Dublith that sat upon another pile of documents on the table's surface. It was the reason why Greed was occupied with his thoughts.

"Boss, I'm not sure what's bothering you. We know the way in. It would only take a few minutes to grab something and get out." Bido stuttered unsurely , his shoulders slumped as he flicked his gaze between Greed and the papers.

The homunculus let out a boisterous guffaw and turned to face his subordinate, "But that is not my style, Bido! We need to do something flashy. Something memorable! An event that will talked about for ages and generations!" He exclaimed, arms raising in the air as he spoke.

Bido licked his lips unconsciously and looked at the floor, "Well, it's the home of a Commander, boss. Anything too complicated might get us caught."

Greed smirked and adjusted his rounded shades. He wore a leather vest with a fur collar around the top, black pantaloons and boots. Dark hair was expertly styled to fit his flashy taste, alongside a pair of fetching amethyst eyes. No sense of modesty came from him and he maintained a poise of arrogance. "You need to think big, Bido! The commanders are nothing more than ants scrambling around giving orders to the littler ants. Imagine the rumors and glory that would be spread if we managed a full infiltration!"

The lizard-chimera gulped, "Infiltration?" He peered up at Greed.

"Yes! A grand infiltration!" He walked towards Bido and grinned ambitiously, "Find me all the information you can about the Commander's vacation. I want to know if he's hosting any parties, drills or going out for some event."

"Right away, Boss!" Bido responded, a content smile finding the chimera's lips at the prospect of resuming what he enjoyed. Hanging on walls and gathering information was a job that no one could do as sufficiently or reliably than him. He scurried off with the same expression on his face.

Greed looked back down to the map with a wanting glint in his eye, "The calm before the storm is always so invigorating!"

A knock on the door pulled the homunculus from his train of thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in." Greed called, taking a seat on the edge of the table and crossing his arms over his chest casually.

The door opened, revealing the faces of Dolcetto and Martel on the other side, appearing rather pleased with themselves at the moment. The chimeras stepped in and then looked back over their shoulders, speaking in unison to someone out of sight. "Come on, already!"

Greed watched as a woman with alluring ivory hair entered behind his followers. At first glance, he could immediately decipher that she was a chimera herself. As her face was heart-shaped and her eyes were notably a bit larger than normal, though neither detracted from her attractiveness. Her gaze had a faint slant to it, adding an exotic quality as well as the sharp hue of grey that they were. He knew the shade of her hair had nothing to do with genetics, due to her skin being frightfully pale. In truth, she was beautiful. And with that revelation, a greedy grin filled his lips.

"And who's this?" His eyes set on the beauty.

Idril gave no immediate reply, likely evaluating Greed's appearance just as he'd done with her. Thus Dolcetto spoke for her, "Her name is Idril. She's a chimera like us, running from the military."

Greed leaned forward and closed the distance between himself and Idril, extending his hand as he kept the avaricious sway his lips, "Idril. That name is Aerugonian." His hand shook hers delicately when she returned this gesture slowly. "My name's Greed."

Martel blinked, "She's from Aerugo?"

Idril canted her head to give Martel an answering nod to confirm Greed's words, "I am."

"I've always had a thing for foreign ladies." Greed purred, his hand slipping away from hers.

Glad that she was no longer in contact with the homunculus, she lowered her gaze to disguise the dull gleam of irritation that had flashed in her grey orbs. "Dolcetto and Martel informed me that I could seek haven in this place for the night." Her soft voice spoke.

Greed shrugged and stepped back, "A pretty lady staying the night? I have no complaints." He gave a thumbs up at the other two, "Good work you both."

Martel and Dolcetto shared a prideful moment, until they moved to leave the room, adding to Idril, "Make yourself comfortable."

Yet Idril remained for a few more seconds, her eyes set on those of Greed. She recognized them. A very faint familiarity with the shade of amethyst that had been burned into her mind, but couldn't quite see clearly. She felt something different around this man. Something she couldn't readily explain.

Greed noticed Idril's intensity as she peered at him. He felt himself freeze. It felt like she was seeing him for all that he was. Did she know? Could she tell what he was? Forcing himself to clear his throat and turn, he waved a hand dismissively, "Go on after the others. They'll give you a place to sleep."

Idril winced as she realized that she'd been rudely starring at him, despite his hospitality in allowing her to stay. "Thank you." She managed, before leaving the room.

She could get used to the idea of a safe night.


	7. The Ouroboros Tattoo

_**Chapter 7: The Ouroboros Tattoo**_

Idril knew from the start that staying any longer than a day would only delay the inevitable. The danger of the military and scientists coming after her was a threat she could not simply deny, even when supported by a group of other chimera. They had been kind enough to extend their home to another, offering shelter and protection with no strings attached. It was a selfless act that refreshed her sense of kinship and humanity, though her psyche still remained damaged after years of isolation and assimilation. She could not remember what Aerugo looked like; the warm sun and eye-catching cities. The name of her birth country's Prince also evaded her.

But as luck would have it, she still recalled social etiquette and pleasantries, saying please and thank you as she inquired questions and was given answers. Some things became engraved in one's mind during upbringing, so much so that it was permanent. She had been stubborn enough to believe that she could survive the laboratory's impact without great effect, yet now she realized otherwise. A sense of paranoia had dawned on her, forcing her to flinch at unexpected sounds or defensively reach for her weapon when an unfamiliar face turned the corner. The first few hours of her arrival in Dublith had allowed her to enjoy the taste of freedom, but now she couldn't help but think herself weaker when outside of her cage.

Technology had improved over the years of her captivity, the vehicles looked nicer and went faster, auto-mail was more durable and multi-talented and weapons were far more deadly. But most frightening of all from the changes, was the increase in State Alchemists since the Ishvalan War, due to the spiking popularity in Alchemy within Amestris.

Martel explained that she'd been working for Greed for a total of two months, work that included theft from Amestris officers and causing subtle mayhem to the military wherever applicable. According to Greed, they were to be the proverbial thorn in their side. The cover of the Devil's Nest gave them a safe place to lay low after a job. The main floor of the building was a fully functional bar, similar to a tavern. It was furnished to have a characteristic charm to it, but was nothing to gawk at. Tonight had been a particularly slow one, but since most civilians were working, it was routine. A chimera with few distinguishing features of an animalistic nature was in charge of servicing the customers, but the others were welcome to take shifts so long as they hid anything 'that might raise some alarm bells'.

"For me, I don't have to worry about much since I look human. If anything, I wear coat to cover my tattoo. Greed let's us keep the tips." Martel said, pulling herself out of her boots and setting aside her weapon's belt as she readied for bed. "It may seem unfair. But we don't pay rent or anything and food is cheap."

Idril had already laid her twin swords out beside her bed, having pulled her hair into a messy bun and consciously keeping herself alert in case she heard anything. Setting herself onto the mattress, although it had no frame to lift it from the ground, it would do the job.

There were four sleeping quarters in the building, one was on the third floor for Greed, where he tended to spend a great deal of the day; though most assumed he was actually out and about doing his own thing. Two of the others rooms were designated for the males, as their numbers were far more than the singular Martel. But some of the chimeras were nocturnal by nature, not needing somewhere to rest during the night compared to the diurnal ones like Idril and Dolcetto.

Martel showed no issue in sharing her sole room with Idril, even if it was far smaller than the two given to the males. It suited their needs and still left them with enough room to stay comfortably separated.

"If you leave before I wake up, it was nice meeting you. Try not to get yourself killed." Martel spoke smugly as she rested her head, falling into silence.

"Thank you." Idril responded smoothly, her only words spoken in this interaction. Idril had never been one of many words, at least, not since she'd decided to stay silent in captivity.

The night was not as silent and serene as she'd bothered to hope for. The chimeras would did not need to sleep during the night were walking around, talking and having a grand old time at the bar. She could hear them from the second floor, while they were all situated on the main level.

She lifted her hands to her visage and muffled a groan of annoyance. There was no chance in hell she would be able to sleep. With the combined paranoia of the military threat coming after her and the relentless noise of voices that she could not recognize. She scowled and forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Maybe staying here hadn't been the best of plans.

Slipping out of bed, she slipped her sheathed blades under the sheets and left her boots behind. Leaving the room, suddenly thankful for the inherited silent movements that came from an owl's hunting technique. She closed the door quietly behind her and exhaled. The hall was empty, though she could still hear the group talking downstairs.

Idril contemplated heading down and introducing herself. But decided against it and found that she yearned to feel the free breeze on her skin. Making her way to the top floor of the building, passing what she assumed was Greed's room.

A ladder was attached to the wall and she went up without hesitation, opening the latch on the roof and breathing in the open air. The cold of the night didn't seem to bother her, and she wandered over to the edge. Confident in her ability to stay steady, swinging her legs over the side as she sat on the perch. The sight of the drop below her gave her butterflies, almost tempting her to jump. But she blamed this sensation on her animal counterpart and remained where she was as she looked over into the sky.

"And to think I thought you were heading to my room to slit my throat, this is far less climatic." A familiar voice made itself present behind her, causing Idril to nearly push herself off the edge. But thankfully she wasn't so trivial, and instead leaned back and caught herself as she stood back up and turned to face the man.

Greed grinned cockily at the woman, "Not the reaction I was hoping for." He added, arms crossing in his typical stance.

Idril tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and settled her nerves before speaking in reply, "Beg your pardon. I did not mean to wake you. I was only trying to get some fresh air."

She expected him to scold her or more likely shoot a flirtatious line, but instead he emitted a loud laugh and shook his head. "You do realize that I don't sleep, right? You'd think they would've explained that to you."

"You don't sleep?" She tilted her head to the side and frowned in confusion. Everyone needed sleep, it was a basic fact. Was he exaggerating?

The leader of the Devil's Next walked forward with an arrogant stride, his eyes not covered by the shades he'd worn earlier. "Did they not tell you what I am, _Idril_?" He rolled her name off his tongue with a purr, but she was aware that this sounded more like condescension than anything.

The question was rhetoric, she figured that much. Giving only a shake of her head as her eyes narrowed suspiciously, her fingers twitching in case she needed to reach for her blades defensively.

"I'm a homunculus."

The noun certainly felt familiar, dating back to the few lessons on alchemy that she'd been given. Although, the faint memory of the subject on homunculus felt taboo, as if the scientists were wary of sharing information on it. Feeling the need to prove herself at least semi-competent, she answered, "That is an alchemical turn, is it not?"

"You've heard of homunculi, then? This is a first," He stepped closer, erasing the distance between them so that Idril felt the need to take a step back as he over-shadowed her. "My name is Greed. I want everything you can think of. Money and women, power and sex. I want everything this world's selling and eternity's topping the list!" His eyes seemed to glow as he spoke, inspired by his own words and his tone seethed with twisted passion.

Idril's eyes widened at his speech, but she held her position. "That doesn't explain what you are."

He leaned his head further down, his nose almost touching her own as he bore his gaze into her own. "I am an artificially created human. I do not need to eat, sleep or breathe. I can regenerate my body when injured and can create an impenetrable shield that protects me from harm." Greed lifted his left hand, displaying the sanguine red tattoo that was plastered on his skin; the ouroboros tattoo.

That mark. She knew that mark. She'd seen it on that peculiar figure in Ishval. The one who'd changed his appearance in front of her. Does that mean...?

Idril fumbled backwards in horror, "You... It was... He was a homunculus too!"

Greed's brow furrowed and he followed her forward, "What? You've met another homunculus?"

The chimera's instincts were screaming at her to run. She needed to get out of here before the same thing as before happened. The primal force was too powerful to ignore and she lurched backwards to escape. The mistake sent her over the edge of the building, and she was too stunned and frightened to bring herself to scream. The concrete below was speeding towards her and she felt her body freeze up in preparation for certain death.

Until an arm wrapped around her waist during the fall and she was flipped around. Her face was pressed into Greed's chest as he held her tightly.

The world seemed to crumble around her as she waited for an outcome. Unsure of how he managed to avoid the probable death that awaited on the stone ground below. She could hear his frustrated grunt before hearing a crunch of rock. Idril waited for him to release her, suddenly conscious that her arms were also wrapped around his waist in a strict hold. Heat rose to her features, more from embarrassment than anything else. Did she really just fall off a building? Did a homunculus really just rescue here?

Homunculus. She wizened up and made the effort to push herself away from him, relieved when he did not resist. Glancing down, the stone ground had been cracked under Greed's feet, as though the impact had damaged the street more than it had even made him blink.

Greed was looking away by the time she bothered to peer at him. She couldn't decipher his expression and nor did she want to. She wanted to get out of here. Away from him and all other mention of homunculi. She wanted nothing to do with any of this!

Idril stepped around him and broke into a run. Hearing no sign of a reaction from Greed, she did not stop before she made more than three blocks difference from the Devil's Nest.

The flustered look on her cheeks lingered.


	8. Uncharted Territory

_**Chapter 8: Uncharted Territory **_

Greed did not attempt to look over and sneak a glimpse of Idril as she ran. He knew that if he did, he'd be tempted to go after her and demand an explanation; a resolution to the countless questions that clouded his thoughts. Why did she recognize the Ouroboros tattoo? Which of the homunculi had she encountered? Was she in-league with them? What is her connection to them? It might have been anyone of them: Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth or Gluttony. The thought of any of them left a sour taste in his mouth and he growled.

When confident that she was well gone, he turned and stepped out of the circle of cracked stone, receding his ultimate shield from around his legs. Greed could not deny the bubbling anger he felt towards the white-haired chimera. He assured himself that it was only due to his initial attraction to her appearance that made him save her. A superficial sentiment for her physicality; certainly reinforced by the fact that he knew so little about her. She made no effort to distinguish herself from the other chimeras, aside from staying quiet.

And yet... The way she'd felt in his arms. He'd held other women before; women that were far more beautiful and generously built, but none felt as complete. The subtle heat of her body had washed onto him, warming his core to the point where he almost felt human. The smell that wafted from her was clean and fresh, tinged with a spike of mint. She smelled like the wind; like freedom and probability. As if she were someone who could conquer any challenge set before her.

He did not want to let her go. Especially when he realized that her own arms were wrapped him as well, clutching his waist with need. His personified greed took on a new meaning, dominating his actions as he felt compelled to want nothing else but her. This chimera.

But then she pushed herself away. Separating them with and causing his face to twist into a saddened frown. Yet before she could notice, he wiped it from his facial features and inclined his head to avoid her gaze. This wasn't right. She was a subordinate, beneath him, a possible possession. An object to appease his thirst for everything.

Greed balled his hands into fists and retreated back into the Devil's Nest. Many of the nocturnal chimera were lounging around in the main bar, and they turned to nod respectfully at Greed as he entered. They could sense that something was unordinary, but did not seek to pose any questions. Instead, one of the chimeras stepped forward and pointed to the stairs leading up, "Bido returned, Boss. He's waiting by your room."

"Glad to hear it." Greed grumbled, waving his hand dismissively at the chimera. He adjusted the positioning of his leather vest and ran his fingers through his hair. He pushed Idril out of his mind while ascending the stairs, falling back into his natural confidence and self-romanticizing that came oh-so quickly to him. He was Greed, the Avaricious. He's been alive for two-hundred years and knew of the homunculi's plot to seize Amestris' souls. As if any of that mattered to him now, he left Father's service on his own terms long ago.

"Greed, Greed! I'm so happy you're back!" Bido was nearly jumping up and down in anticipation for his newfound information. "You'll be so pleased to hear what I've found!" His grey rags were unusually dirty, as though Bido had been in the dirt during his surveillance.

The homunculus grinned wickedly and placed his elbow against the wall as he leaned against it, glancing down at Bido. They were lingering right outside his room, but Greed had no wish to dirty up his flooring with Bido's garments. "Spit it out, then."

"Commander Raven is throwing a party! Down at the Burlow's Centre, in the Eastside of the city. He's invited almost all of Dublith!" Bido jittered as his eyes gleamed with pride. "I even went into Raven's office and checked the party's invitation list. They have open spots for purchase!"

"A party?" Greed's smile faded and he rubbed the side of his face as he contemplated the news. "Hmm. I'll think it over." He moved passed Bido and opened the door into his room before slamming it in the chimera's face without another word.

Bido blinked and grimaced. "Oh, yes. Of course, Boss."

But Greed felt himself hesitate when the door was sealed behind him, left standing alone in his bedroom. Silence was quick to fill the vicinity, an effect that was required when you had no steadily beating heart to idly listen to. Grumbling unintelligibly to himself seemed to be the best answer and he seated himself on one of the many chairs circling the spread map of Dublith. -His- Dublith. The city was too small for his tastes and he certainly craved belongings that rivaled the size of continents. His unparalleled aspirations cleared his mind of Idril entirely and he crossed his arms confidently over his chest. "A party?" He echoed his question from earlier, tracing the landmark that indicated the large gala that would most likely be hosting the event.

"BIDO!" He yelled at the top of his voice, the sound thundering through the Devil's Nest and waking any sleepers into a startled and perplexed state.

The slimy chimera pushed against the door and slipped on the ragged cloth of his coverings, causing him to slam face-first into the flooring. His large tail coiling on top of his body sluggishly, though the male managed to ignore the pain long enough to answer shakily, "Y-Yes, Greed?"

With a snap of his fingers, the homunculus' body grew shrouded in the unbreakable shield - a thick layer of grey carbon that slickly smoothed along his entire form. But it paused at his neck, preserving the human features of his face as he smiled toothily at Bido, "Tell the others to go get something nice. Parties are for the beautiful, after all."

Bido blinked and pushed himself up with frantically nodding his head, "Oh, oh! Yes! Of course, sir!"

Greed shifted his amethyst eyes back to the map of Dublith and his smile only grew with malicious and avaricious intentions. "And the rich."


	9. Burning Shadows

_**Chapter 9: Burning Shadows**_

"Idiot!" She snapped at herself, the anger in her voice carried off by the wind as it whipped at her face and flung her hair backwards. The cold bit at the exposed skin at her arms and feet, realizing that her boots and weapons were still tucked beneath her bed at the Devil's Nest. Feeling foolish and reckless, lacking a foothold on her emotions, she forced herself to come to a stop in an alleyway and steady her breathing and mind. Such outbursts would get her spotted and captured under suspicion by any wandering guards, which was the least profitable result imaginable. The night was heavy with darkness, though she found that her vision was barely obscured despite the thick blanket of shadows and opaque clouds. Few of the streetlights were functioning, though some still stubbornly flickered their remaining energy in intervals of fading fire.

Sliding down the wall of the alley, she sat down and buried her head between her knees in shame. The splash of crimson painted upon her porcelain cheeks burned against her skin and she pressed her cold fingers against her face in an attempt to banish the stains.

"Why him?" She whispered to herself.

The question sprung forth emotions of intolerance and frustration, considering Idril had no desire nor time to deal with influences outside of her searing need for vengeance.

"Why did he save me?" Again, Idril pondered aloud; as if hoping some other source of knowledge might make itself known and bring relief to the internal conflict.

But she was greeted only with a rush of frosted wind as it snapped at her toes and scrapped against her ears. It felt less welcoming now that she was in no position to enjoy its inviting currents. Faced now with the choice to either leave Dublith and search for opportunities elsewhere or remain and learn more about the homunculi. Even with her pride wounded from the fall and her heart numb from Greed's arms, she knew the answer clearer than a still pond.

Pulling herself to her feet and ignoring the pricks of pain from the cold concrete against her bare skin, she took a moment to regain her senses. Stepping to the edge of the alley's entrance, she glanced upwards to the signage along one of the posts. The Devil's Nest was three blocks away. Had she really ran this way? A sigh escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms around herself as her snowy mane flipped and danced with the wind once more as she left the shelter of the encasing walls. Beneath the occasional light of the lamps, she felt unbearably vulnerable - but was more confident in how to get home via the main roads than through the cracks in between. She stuck near the closed doors of the market shops and of houses, veering away from the sidewalk.

Distant sounds of footsteps and voices instinctively made her halt and her body warmed instantly to fuel her escape. But her mind told her to be still and she dropped into a calm crouch in the shadows - hidden partially behind public bench with the grass tickling as her feet. Idril's limbs and core buzzed with energy and remained on high alert as two men calmly strolled passed, their voices unfamiliar but seeping with the arrogance of officials. Possibly Amestris guards or nobles from richer families.

" - worth going?" She barely caught as the last of a sentence when they came into earshot. Her enhanced ears picking up more than what would be normally gained.

"It's Raven. So I'd say if you wanted to at least look important, you should be there." The second man, a lower voice - probably older.

"I hear he invited a fourth of Amestris' officials."

"Bunch of snobs. I'm going as security detail, he sure went out of his way to make sure it'd be safe."

"Think you can pull some strings and get-." The voice was drowned out by the sound of a passing vehicle, preventing her from catching the last of the conversation before the pair were too far gone.

Idril rose to her feet after a few moments of silence in the streets and immediately sprinted down the road. Who was Raven? Where were a fourth of Amestris' officials going to be? The thrill of this information brought a sinister smile to the chimera's lips as she skidded down the way, her speed impressive as she finally rounded the corner at the Devil's Nest. She spotted the dent in the concrete where Greed had softened their landing, reminding her of why'd she'd been reluctant to return. But he was just a man. She was a reckoning.

Stepping inside the main entrance drew the attention of several drunk eyes, many being those of chimeras who'd opted for a night of relaxation and fun. Some were commoners of the city, now too hazy to recognize the difference between an otter and a mouse - let alone chimeras.

The white-haired woman stepped passed them calmly and slipped into the corridors leading to the rooms. She paused after turning a corner and catching Martel rather intimately holding one of the chimeras in a passionate kiss. Blinking, she attempted to go by unnoticed and prevent the night from receiving anymore awkward events. But it seems her luck had been mostly spent.

"Idril? I thought you'd be gone." The snake chimera spoke up after disconnecting her lips from the male's, her eyes sharpened on the other woman intently. "Not that I'd blame you. I just didn't think you felt that you needed to be here."

Glancing over her shoulder with a polite across her lips, she bowed her head and lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "Guess I thought I'd take advantage of your hospitality for another day or two."

Martel smirked and dropped her arms from her partner, leaning against the wall, "Then you should know. Greed's ordered a meeting at first light. If you're planning on getting any sleep, you've got about two hours left."

Two hours? Not nearly enough to have recovered from the rollercoaster that had been this evening. She grumbled mildly to herself and then threw a thanks in Martel's direction before retiring into the bedchambers. Hurrying over to her chosen mattress, she pulled out her blades and boots and slipped them on regardless of the fact that she was likely about to go to sleep. She didn't want to risk being without either items again. Most of the other chimeras seemed to have a duffle bag where they kept all their personal items and clothes, whether stolen or legally purchased. For the moment, she preferred having little to carry, though the grumbling of her stomach told her that some rations would be required before she considered going on another run again.

"I didn't think you'd show your pretty face around here again. Not that I mind, of course. Pretty faces are better than ugly ones." The sneering tone of Greed invaded her thoughts as she turned veered around to face him. He stood in the archway of the door, arms crossed over his chest and a wolfish grin cockily aimed at her. "You see, people tend to stick around once they learn what I am because I'm their only example of what a homunculus is." He took a step forward while speaking, causing her to flinch but hold her ground.

Greed noticed the reaction and he seemed to pause his advance, displaying a small fraction of reluctance when he assumed he'd frightened her again. Holding his palms outwards, they slowly received a coating of carbon - his fingers sharpening and his forearms becoming as hard as the strongest of metals. "My impenetrable shield works wonders and it keeps me alive when everyone else would die." He gloated flamboyantly, searching for the admiration in her eyes.

Idril paused as she gripped the hilt of her swords tightly as she watched the black tar fill where his skin used to lay. But still the mark of the homunculi rested against his hand, causing her heart to surge with anger at the memories among the bloodstained sands in Ishval. "The other one. He didn't have your skin."

The artificial humanoid paused and then dipped his head into a nod. "One of 'siblings', then. I knew it. Lust, maybe? Gluttony?" He questioned idly, as if it weren't of great importance which of them she'd seen.

"I don't know the name. They attacked and I was captured."

Greed's amethyst eyes set themselves on Idril as his shoulders squared and his hands tightened into angered fists. He said nothing, but glared at her as if she were the foulest piece of dung known to the continent.

If Idril hadn't the sense to view Greed as a threat before, she certainly found herself feeling like a scolded underling than an opposing force.

"I'll kill them for that." He hissed suddenly, eyes flaring with unspoken rage before he turned left the room without another word.

The owl chimera stood silently in the room for a handful of seconds, soothingly realizing that his anger hadn't been directed at her. She breathed outwards steadily and placed her swords down and removed her boots. Sliding into bed, she gazed up at the ceiling. She wouldn't need her swords or boots right away, it would seem. There were others here who desired revenge.


End file.
